1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device provided with a touch display panel with a three-dimensional (3D) display function.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology continuously progresses in the modern world, touch display panels are developed and prevail in various electronic products. In current techniques, capacitive touch display panels are a mainstream in touch display panels. A capacitive touch display panel includes a substrate made of transparent electrodes. The transparent electrodes sense a touch event performed by a conductor (e.g., a user finger) approaching the substrate, and correspondingly generate a detectable electronic signal. A touch display panel can then be implemented through detecting and converting the detectable electronic signal.
A compact appearance is one of the key development trends for handheld electronic devices. As the size of handheld electronic devices becomes smaller, manufacturers of handheld electronic device inevitably encounter a problem of mutual interferences among electronic signals. Therefore, under circumstances of limited hardware resources, it is a goal of manufacturers to provide an appropriate circuit design for reducing mutual interferences among electronic signals of handheld electronic devices.